The Legend of Zelda: Rivers of Time
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED Link fights a new enemy, worse than any before, with help from new and old friends. Post OoT, MM. Rating will go up as the story progresses, but not past PG-13. Read and Review.
1. At Home in the Kokiri Forest

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Link, or any characters from the games.

This takes place after Majora's Mask, which is after Oracana of Time. I have also added a small adventure between MM and this story - I will not be writing about it- for the purpose of explaining some of the items, abilities, a character named Eco, and having Navi back.

With that said, I would like to ask you, the reader, to please review. If you loved it, review. If you liked it, review. If you thought it was ok, review. If you thought that it was horrible and that your two year old dog could write better, tell me in a review. I want to make it better. I want to hear your ideas. If you want something in the story, tell me.

"Speaking" _Thinking/Dreams_ Eco Speaking

And now, I am proud to introduce, my first Zelda fic:

The Legend of Zelda: Rivers of Time

Part One: The Tournament

Chapter 1: At Home in the Kokiri Forest

"Link, time to wake up." Navi shouted, right next to his ear.

Link didn't wake up.

"LINK!" Navi yelled again.

Link still didn't wake up.

"LINK, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU WILL BE LATE!"

Link started to snore.

"Eco, would you get him up?"

Are you sure you want me to?

"Yes"

Ok

Eco, a sprite, flew up above Link's head.

Sprites are a lot like faries, at least in their natural form. However, they are also changelings. They can change into any animal, except a hylian, a kokiri, a zora, or a goron. When they change into a water animal, some of the air around them changes into water as well, for their protection. It how ever, does not change back into air when they change from.

Eco flew up above Link's head and transformed, just for a half second, into a dolphin.

"AHH!" Link screamed as a large amount of cold water fell down onto him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked Eco.

Navi told me to wake you up.

"Navi, it's too early to wake up."

"No, it is not. The tournament is today. I thought that you would like a few hours to get ready."

"Oh ya, thanks Navi, Eco."

After returning to Hyrule from his quest to find Navi, Link had decided that his home in the forest was too small. Especially with the cow he had won from Malon in it. He however, didn't want to leave the kokiri forest. Therefore, with the help of the carpenters that he had saved from the desert gerudo, he added on. The original one room was still there, and still his bedroom. It did, however, get a new, higher ceiling. Below is now a stable. There was more than enough room for Epona and Shera, the cow. Saria named her. There was still an outside ladder, but stairs were also added inside. Above the original room, a room with a two story ceiling was added. With an area for food preparation, eating, and storage; a living area, and a loft with a guest bed. A deck was on the roof, and a ladder lead up to a smaller deck at the very top of the tree. From there the entire kokiri forest could be seen. To the west, on a clear day, one could see Lon Lon Ranch. Death Mountain could be seen to the north, and sometimes one could see Lord Jabu Jabu's fountain at the south east base. Kakario Village, built part way up the south west face could also be seen in clear weather. To the south, there was nothing to see but trees. To the east, the giant from of the Great Deku Tree blocked almost everything from sight, for so wide and tall the hollow shell was. The New Deku Tree was just getting to be tall enough to be seen in front of the Great Tree.

With the help of Navi, Eco, and his status as The Hero of Time, he managed to convince the faries around Hyrule, who already thought that their homes were getting crowded, to relocate some from each into a new farie fountain, built in the cliff behind his house. The only way in or out was through his home. With their magical aid, another room was added behind the fountain. Link's Vault. The whole thing, known as the forest fortress, was guarded by some of the strongest magics. 

Link ran up the stairs to his kitchen, grabbed a loaf of bread, a cooked fish, and an apple, and tossed it them in his food bag. He quickly ate another fish and a loaf of bread, and drank some milk that he kept in a magical bottle. Actually, all of his bottles were magical, and kept milk fresh and cold, or potions from expiring. He tossed two bottles of milk into his food bag as well. He grabbed the bag and ran down the stairs, through the stable and fountain, and into the vault.

Though most of his clothing was kept in his room, a few were kept here in the vault. Those few were the magical items. Link started his preparations by putting on his white tunic. The white was his favorite, both in color and in magical abilities. His red tunic protected against fire, his dark blue against drowning, his light blue against ice, and his purple against electricity. Two of his tunics, however, protected against all of the above. The white and the black. Black not being his color, he loved the white one. Next he stepped over to his sword collection. Each was on the wall in presentation style. He chose the gilded sword as his main weapon, and Biggoron's Sword as a secondary sword. He got out his storage bag, the one that never got any bigger no matter what he put in it, and in it placed his fairy bow, his quiver (fully loaded), his bomb bag (fully loaded), his pictograph box, and the Ocarana of Time. He got out his mask bag and put his four transforming masks in, as well as the bunny hood, inside of it. Then he put both the mask bag and his food bag in his storage bag and clipped the storage bag onto his belt. He almost forgot, but remembered to put several blue potions in his bag, then grabbed two empty bottles. As he left the vault, the stone door closed behind him. He walked to the edge of the fairy fountain, and opened the empty bottles.

"Any of you care to come with me?"

Almost immediately, the empty bottles each contained a fairy. Link continued through the tunnel back to the stable and saddled up Epona. He grabbed his white hat from the rack next to the door, put it on, and lead Epona outside.

"Navi, Eco, time to go!"

Both Navi and Eco flew down from the upper level and took their places in his hat. Link got onto Epona and rode off.

Ok, there was chapter one. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review and tell me why in a review and I will try to fix the problem. 


	2. The Tournament Begins

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Link, or any characters from the games.

This takes place after Majora's Mask, which is after Oracana of Time. I have also added a small adventure between MM and this story - I will not be writing about it- for the purpose of explaining some of the items, abilities, a character named Eco, and having Navi back.

With that said, I would like to ask you, the reader, to please review. If you loved it, review. If you liked it, review. If you thought it was ok, review. If you thought that it was horrible and that your two year old dog could write better, tell me in a review. I want to make it better. I want to hear your ideas. If you want something in the story, tell me.

"Speaking" _Thinking/Dreams_ Eco Speaking

Also, I noticed one error in my first chapter: The houses of Kokiri Forest are built IN large tree stumps. In my story, they are circular and built ARROUND tall, living trees. Unless you, my readers, insist, I am not going to make up a reason for the change.

And now, I am proud to introduce, my first Zelda fic:

The Legend of Zelda: Rivers of Time

Part One: The Tournament

Chapter Two: The Tournament Begins

Link, riding on Epona, followed the river north until he reached the castle. Sure, it wasn't the most direct way to get the the castle, but he had some time to spare. He left Epona at the stables just inside the town then continued into town.

The market place was just about as packed as he had ever seen it. Extra merchants from everywhere sold there wares to the multitude of people that had come to Hyrule to see the tournament. He smiled as he saw the small boy who usually would buy anything from a bottle.

_So that's what he does with it._ Link thought. The boy was now raking in the rupies as he sold his wares. He had bought most everything at half the price that the merchants sold them for, and selling them back at, oh, three fourth the regular price, he was selling out quickly.

Link continued through the town towards the castle. As he stepped out of the market and onto the road to the castle, he couldn't help but remember the Festival in Termenia. _This is a bigger event than that even was._

Link thought back on what Zelda had told him about this tournament. 

_Every ten years, the Tourament of Heros is held. Its location rotates between the five countries that participate. There are two parts to the competition. The first is called the Star Tournament. Anyone from any of the five participating countries may participate. They compete in physical competitions such as races in swimming and running, archery, and other such physical challenges. There are also magical competitions. Then when it is narrowed down to eighteen, there are one on one sword fights. The winner of the eighteen is called the Star Hero. Then the second part of the tournament takes place. It is called The Champions Tournament. One person from each country, the best of the best, are called champions. The five champions and the Star Hero fight in one on one competitions where any weapons, including magic, may be used. The winner is called The Greatest Hero._

That was almost a year ago, when he was fifteen. Princess Zelda had reset time when Ganon had been defeated, but Link, Zelda, and the Sages all remembered. Therefore, all of the Royalty of Hyrule knew exactly what Link was capable of. To Gorons, he was known as "The Dragon and Dagano Slayer" as well as brother to Drunia, the Goron's king, and also the person that Drunia's son had been named after. To the Zoras, he was known as the person who had saved their deity, the great Jabu Jabu, and also saved their princes. He was also one of Ruto's, their princess, best friends. She had, however, stopped chasing him. To the Gerudo, he was very special. Only one son was born to the Gerudo every hundred years, and that son must be made king. The only other way for a man to become a Gerudo is to be given honorary membership. The only way for the king to be dethroned is for a Gerudo to beat him in combat, in which case that Gerudo becomes king or queen. Link, an honorary Gerudo, defeated Ganon, their king. Link was their king. Technicly. And his solution to the problem had lead the Gerudo into prosper that they had never had before. He had named Naboru his regent, then abdicated the throne, leaving Naboru as queen. All the people loved her, and all the people loved him. Impa, the last princess of the Shekia, is also the guardian of Princess Zelda (the High King's Daughter). Impa had helped train him for the tournament. Princess Saria, of the Kokiri, was his best friend. Princess Zelda considered him her brother. And Lady Malon, daughter of the Noble Lon Lon Family, owners of Lon Lon ranch, had been his other best friend for years. She was the only one who didn't have a close friend who remembered the erased future, but knew anyway. Therefore, being a hero and a friend to all of the royalty of Hyrlue, he had been named Hyrule's champion.

Not that he wasn't known by all of the Hyrule Guards, but he showed the guards at the gate the medallion that proved him Hyrule's Champion. They let him through, and he took his place in the Hyrule Royal Box with the king, Zelda, Ruto, Drunia, Naboru, Saria, Impa, and Malon. He watched as the Star Tournament began.

Thanks for reviewing. 


	3. First Day

I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Link, or any characters from the games.

This takes place after Majora's Mask, which is after Oracana of Time. I have also added a small adventure between MM and this story - I will not be writing about it- for the purpose of explaining some of the items, abilities, a character named Eco, and having Navi back.

With that said, I would like to ask you, the reader, to please review. If you loved it, review. If you liked it, review. If you thought it was ok, review. If you thought that it was horrible and that your two year old dog could write better, tell me in a review. I want to make it better. I want to hear your ideas. If you want something in the story, tell me.

"Speaking" _Thinking/Dreams_ Eco Speaking

Also, I noticed one error in my first chapter: The houses of Kokiri Forest are built IN large tree stumps. In my story, they are circular and built ARROUND tall, living trees. Unless you, my readers, insist, I am not going to make up a reason for the change.

And now, I am proud to introduce, my first Zelda fic:

The Legend of Zelda: Rivers of Time

Part One: The Tournament

Chapter Three: First Day's Events

Various magicians, sorcerers, and enchanters, with the help of carpenters, had worked very hard to prepare the grounds for the tournament. A building much like a Colosseum was erected, set down into the great yard in front of the castle. The floor of the arena was a circle, roughly three hundred feet in radius. A great wall, fifteen feet high surrounded the arena floor. In the wall, five great doors, twelve feet high and eight feet wide, were evenly spaced. Each door had the symbol of one of the five kingdoms on it. Dirrectly above the massive doors were the royal boxes for each kingdom, of course above the door corresponding to their kingdom. On the same level as the boxes were the seats for those eliminated from the competition. Above, on several tyred levels, were seats for all of the spectators. The very top was exactly at ground level. Under all the seating was the preparation area for all of the warriors. There was free food, drink, resting areas, practicing areas, the works.

The arena floor was magical. Though perfectly flat, it could be changed depending on what was necessary. There were six different setting for the one on one battles: on top of a tower, in a forest, on an icy mountain summit, in a desert, on a high bridge, and in a volcano. The floor of the arena could change to accommodate any of these, including weather and temperatures. Obsticals raised up, or down, as necessary for the obstacle course. Platforms could be raised for jumping competitions. Targets for archery. Or, in the case of the first event, the floor changed into water.

The object of the first challenge was simple. Each of the competitors was given one flag with a heavy weight attached to it. Five at a time, in an order randomly chosen before the even, would use any means at their disposal to get their flag to the bottom center of the round pool. They could swim out and drop it and let the weight make it sink, could swim down and place it, or anything within their abilities. The three out of the five closest to the center, or fastest if there was a tie, would move on to the next event. There were exactly five hundred in the competition.

Link watched amused. Those from the country of Aqualaria were often thought to be the best at water events, as their nation is nothing but a large number of islands, but they lacked the magic of the other five nations. They would swim it down. Some used magic to drop it at the exact center. Some were even able to magic it to the exact center of the pool, and reduce the effect of water resistance so that it would fall more or less strait down to the bottom. A few were able to magic it strait to the bottom center. In the end, it worked out fairly even. Where there had been about one hundred from each nation, about seventy from each moved on. The event, in all, took about three hours.

In the next event, those who went first in the first event went first again so that the later ones would have a chance to recover, if necessary. The event was a simple archery competition. Seven would go at a time. The targets were facing out of a circle in the middle. The contestant's distance from the target and accuracy of his or her shot determined the point value of each shot. Each archer got five shots, and the three best shots' combine score was the archer's final score. Each archer that received one thousand-one hundred points moved on to the next event. A perfect shot from the farthest distance equaled one thousand points.

Link remembered hitting smaller, moving targets, from farther away. Mostly keese and bats. For that matter, he remembered getting perfect shots from farther away, while on riding Epona. He held the perfect score in all the archery ranges in Hyrule, Termenia, and Megido - the land where he found Navi and Eco.

While Link watched the archery, Navi and Eco were flying around the castle grounds. Finally they found a spot to land an not be seen.

So, do you want to have some fun?

"What do you mean? Link, everyone, would be mad if we interfered in the competition in any way." Navi asked.

Oh, you're no fun. I wanted to change into a white tiger or something and terrorize the spectators.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that? Besides, with all the warriors around, you could get killed."

I know. It's just that you and Link are the only people here in Hyrule that understand my language, and that is because of magic, not knowledge. In Megido, it was a struggle to survive, but at least I could have fun now and then, not to mention the fact that everyone there speaks the language I am speaking now, so if I couldn't have fun I could at least talk to more that two people.

"I know. How about this, after the tournament, we lead Link out into the desert and convince the guide not to lead him around. We know the way. Let him stumble around for a few hours. Not for too long, of course."

You are almost as bad as me. I've been a bad influence on you. I'm sorry . . . that I wasn't a bad enough influence to get you to be as bad as me.

"Very funny. Now lets go. I want to see the tournament."

I thought it was funny. Eco pretends to pout. Ok, lets go.

The last arrow was shot and hit the target, about two inches from the edge. The archer missed the point he needed to hit. Two thirds of the remaining three hundred were able to get the points and move on to the last competition of the day. The large circular floor of the arena started to rise in the center. Four identical faces of a mountain emmerged. Climbing was the last event. Four at a time, in random order. First to get the flag from the top wins and moves on the next day's events. 50 will go on.


End file.
